there's a new witch in school?
by KeikoHayasaka
Summary: amu and miki, two best friends who are witches, are chosen to go study at a human world highschool with there familiars, ran and su. but will they find love also?AMUTO and MIRU!humor is....questionable.
1. Chapter 1

Ikuto: yay! A me and amu story! Do we do things? O.O

Amu: WHAAAA! PERVERT! Keiko, please say it's not so!

Keiko:……

Amu: KEIKO!

Keiko: alright, alright! Umm…not….-whispers but amu hears-yet

Amu: KEIKO!?

Ikuto: what about this chapter?

Keiko: no….

Amu: YES!

Ikuto: you know you like it when I do things to you.

Tadase: get away thieving cat!

Everyone: -stares-

Amu: Why did u character change?

Tadase: I wanted to save you…

Keiko: go away Tadase, no one likes you.

Tadase: -cries in corner-

Keiko: ummm…..ok…then…..OH……I DO NOT own shugo char, if I did, well, lets just say it shouldn't be on TV……

Ikuto: WWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I need to work for her now!

**

* * *

**

There's a new witch in school!?

"my little sparrow! Please don't leave me" amu's father wouldn't let go of her legs. And got dragged on the floor as amu tried shaking him off.

"Dad! I need to go to the human world and study!" amu picked up her bags and….broom!?

My name? My name is hinamori amu. I am a witch that needs to go to the human world to study in high school. But I'm not going alone. I'm going with my best friend since grade school, sizuki miki.

"bye bye, onee-chan!" that was my little sister ami. She is still in preschool.

The door bell rang. "that's my ride!" amu said opening the door. In front of her stood a slender, blue haired girl. She had a blue beret with a spade symbol on it and a blue messenger bag which probably held pencils and sketch books.

"hey miki, ready to go?" amu stood at the door waving to her family. "hey amu, our familiar's are waiting in the cab." miki said taking one of amu's bags. "thanks miki!"

They both walked out and got in the cab. "amu dear!" her mother ran to the cab door. "if you meet any cute human to marry, I want to meet him!"

"Mom! Just cuz you married a human does NOT mean I will!" amu shouted. "not just me, lots of witches!" her mother pouted. Luckily her father didn't hear.

"bye" everyone yelled. And they were off(did I mention witches fly freely in that world and the cab fly's that's why amu brought her broom).

"I'm su, your familiar, miki-desu !" a cheerful little green outfitted girl said. "nice to meet you, su."

"kyaa! I'm your familiar, amu. I'm ran!" another one popped up. Amu got startled a little but regained her composer. "nice to meet you ran!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx1 hour laterXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"hey girls, were here" the cab driver said pulling up(on the streets so there would be no confusion)

"thank you" they both said in unison.

"I found our room, miki!" amu yelled waving to her while looking at apiece of paper. When they got in it was small, but nice. It had a small kitchen, living room, bath, and 2 bed rooms with futons in the closet. They unpacked and got settled.

They got dressed in there school uniforms and headed out. There uniform was a grey vest, grey plaid skirt, and grey and white arm sleeve's. amu had leg warmers on like the ones in the show, but grey. Miki had dark blue ones.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxclass.XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"oi, these are our new students. Go ahead and introduce your selves." naikidou sensei pointed out to the class. In her mind amu was having a hernia. So she just put on her 'cool and spicy' façade. "yo my name is hinamori amu. Pleased to meet'cha." then you can hear in the background "cool & spicy!"

There were no other witches in the human world now as they only allow two at a time. As soon as miki looked she could easily point out the popular people. The blue haired, blue eyed, one in the corner looked the most popular as all the girls were staring with hearts in there eyes, he looked about two years older then the rest. Then she noticed the other one, he looked like him, but younger and messier hair and cat like eye's. He also had a few girls staring with hearts in there eyes. He was sitting next to the other one.

Miki noticed it was her turn to say a few words. "hey, my name is sizuki miki. Nice to meet you." miki smiled. She didn't notice that the younger one was staring at her with a smirk 'she's pretty, makes ya wonder-nya'

"Hinamori-san, you can take a seat in front of tsukiyomi ikuto, sizuki-san, you can take a seat next to tsukiyomi yoru." the sensei said pointing to the seats.

They sat down. 'hm, pink hair? How exotic. I gotta test this girl out, see how she….reacts.'

"students, I need to step out for a bit. Behave" the sensei left the classroom.

Miki sat there and took out her sketch book and pencil. 'she draws, eh? nya.' she didn't notice that he was staring at her and other girls were giving here dirty looks.

Ikuto looked over at amu who was in a daze and staring out the window. She heard a chair move back and ikuto leaned over his desk and grabbed her…chest.

"hm, C….nice." he said.

Amu was MAD! She quickly turned around and gave him the back hand. Miki heard the sound and looked over to amu. "you pervert! I'll whup your butt!" she yelled, she didn't even notice her fangs came out, but miki did.

Miki quickly dropped her notebook she was drawing in and it landed on the floor, next to yoru who picked it up and looked through her drawings. He was amazed. But one drawing stopped him.

He saw a drawing of a casket, and the paper had small circles of what was wet paper, were her tears fell. The casket had an engraving on it. Mother and father, rest in peace.

"amu!" miki yelled going up to her and covering her mouth. "what! Can't you see I was about to whup his butt!" miki whispered something in her ears and she blushed, which made ikuto smirk.

Amu didn't notice as she bent over her desk and grabbed her bag.

She leaned in hoping no one would see. But the bag drooped a little and ikuto leaned in and saw her feel her fangs and look in a mirror. She then rambled in her bag and took out what looked like and pill, and ate it. Her fangs disappeared and ikuto saw EVERYTHING! He was shocked!

She then got up and regained composure. "thanks miki" then sat down. Miki went to her seat and saw yoru holding her sketch book. She noticed what picture he was looking at and felt tears in her eyes. She noticed the tears and wiped them away. But not before he saw one.

"it's a great picture, you're a good artist." he said noticing that he was staring at the picture too long.

"thanks" she said with a smile. He blushed a little and his fan girls looked like they came BACK from hell, they were MAD!

Yoru handed the book back to miki.

"I drew this on the day of my parents funeral. She took out another book and flipped to the very first page.

She handed it to yoru. It was a picture of her parents, smiling and holding on to each other.

"I drew this the day before they died." she said simply.

"you're a strong person, sizuki-san" miki looked over to him and smiled.

"please, call me miki."

"o-ok, miki" yoru looked away blushing.

"HI! I'm su-desu!" ran popped out(you think I would forget bout the familiars!) "what the-" he didn't finish, miki grabbed su and shoved her in her bag.

"what was that!?"

"what was what, tsukiyomi-kun?"

"uh….never mind, oh, um…you can call me…yoru…"

"ok, yoru!"

He blushed even more.

* * *

Ikuto: author, I LOVE YOU!

Keiko: EH!?

Ikuto: I got to touch amu's boobs!-animated crying-

Amu: IKUTO! YOU PERVERT!

Ikuto: blame the person who wrote it.

Keiko: -runs and hides-

Ikuto: hey amu.

Amu: yea?

Ikuto: were alone in this room and there's a bed!

Keiko: NOT IN MY BED YOUR NOT!

Keiko: any way, please review!! I LUV reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Ikuto: yay! Another chapter! Any hot mo-

Amu: NO!

Keiko: it's only the 2nd chapter, just wait.

Amu: yea! Wai- WHAT!?

Ikuto: so you ADMIT it! You DO love it!

Keiko: he's got you there

Amu: no, I…wait…

Tadase: she likes ME MORE, kitten!

Keiko: a dead fly wouldn't want you to touch it…

Tadase: whats that supposed to mean!?

Keiko: -sigh-

Keiko: yea…..it's STILL not mine for some unknown reason, p.s. I noticed that in one paragraph when su popped up, I said ran popped up, no. I meant su popped up. Yes, humans can see the familiars. And this makes small references to sugar sugar rune, mostly the butt whupping thing, but the fangs are another story, you'll see what they are in chapter 3...I hope…sorry if some characters are a little ooc.

**

* * *

**

There's a new witch in school!?

"GO!" the students were running laps today. Amu took of, she was very good at sports. Miki was right behind her, not the best runner but not the worst.

She was keeping a steady pace behind amu.

"come on, miki, speed it up" amu yelled waving back at her.

"coming!" miki tried speeding up but couldn't.

"it's ok miki." amu slowed down and miki caught up with her.

She put her hands on miki's shoulders and started running again.

"thanks, amu!"

"no problem."

They didn't notice as they passed the alley between the school and dorms that two certain popular boy's were watching.

"yoru, did you notice anything strange with that miki girl."

"n-no, why?" yoru new something was up. He saw su pop up right in front of him, but he liked miki and kept quiet.

"I have never had a girl stand up to me before." ikuto held up his chin like a smart person.

Yoru did and anime faint. "is THAT why your suspecting something of my miki, because her roommate stood up to you!" yoru covered his mouth when he realized he called miki, his!

"not just that," ikuto smirked "that amu girl, I think she's a…a….a…"

" A WHAT!?" yoru shouted at his brothers stuttering.

"a vampire!" ikuto did that animated eerie thing. It didn't work.

"is that IT!? NO wonder you got held back twice!" yoru shouted.

"well, I DID see fangs on that amu girl. Lets go welcome them to high school and do some house spying!"

"WHAT!?" yoru was RED….with embarrassment!

"oi, are you to running or not." it was the other popular boy who was in a different class, Tadase.

"OI! Get out of here kiddy king!" ikuto shouted.

"well, I over heard you saying something about welcoming to high school. I'm going to come to!"

"N-" yoru was cut of by a pleasant voice.

"yoru, what are you doing here? You should be running with the rest of us." miki walked into the ally.

"Oi, you to tsukiyomi." amu was leading.

Tadase ran up to her. "I haven't seen you girls around here, are you new?" Tadase did his gay ass smile with that sparkly background.

"…….I'll whup your butt!" amu shouted after a few seconds.

Tadase sweat dropped. "strong and feisty, that makes a great combination!" Tadase said regaining his composure.

"and C." ikuto pointed out.

Amu got mad…again. And we SHOULD all know what happens when amu gets mad. Yep, her fangs. Miki noticed and whispered in her ear.

"wahhhhh! My bag is in the classroom!" ikuto noticed the fangs and whispered in yoru's ear. Yoru noticed them.

"calm down, I always carry an extra everywhere I go." she handed amu the pill. Amu turned around and ate it thinking no one noticed, but Tadase saw her. And the fangs.

'f-fangs? I'll check this out.' he thought to himself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx later that day in the dorm XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Miki was making dinner. She was wearing a see-through purple night gown that reached to her middle thigh. And wore a dark purple strapless bra and panties.

And even though she was cooking, she didn't wear an apron.(OMG XD)

Amu was in her room.

Suddenly, the door bell rang, and the door flew open. "welcome to high school!" ikuto and yoru said in unison.

They opened there eyes. Yoru passed out with a nose bleed. Ikuto just turned around. "uh….sorry" was all he could say.

Miki giggled as she tied an apron around her waist that only covered the waist down. "Come on in." miki giggle even more as she helped ikuto drag yoru inside.

When yoru woke up he noticed miki in the kitchen. "huh!? What am I doing here? What happened?"

Miki laughed a little at his confusion. "you passed out."

Yoru turned REALLY red remembering what happened. "erm….ummm….s-sorry bout that."

"it's alright, are you and your brother gonna stay for dinner, I made too much as is."

"uh…ok…um…speaking of which….where's ikuto?"

"I think he went to wake up amu. She always takes a nap before dinner when I'm cooking."

"bad idea."

"Why?"

(in amu's room.)

"hmm…I don't see any fangs right now. Maybe only when she gets mad. She is kinda cute I'll give her that... I have an idea." (OMG XD)

He slowly lifted the sheets up to see that amu was in the same outfit miki was in only black and her bra looked bat shaped.(like utau's)

He slowly crawled into the bed without waking her.

'she is kinda…cute…when she's asleep I'll give her that.' he thought as he slowly closed his eye's.

As soon as they closed they snapped open when he heard her voice. "t-tsuki…yomi…iku….to…." 'is she dreaming…about me' he thought to himself.

She spoke again. "…..I'll whup your butt!" she silently said a little anger was in her voice.

'of course.' he thought. She snuggled up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her chest. 'what. The. Hell. Is. She. DOING!' he angrily yelled at himself but she spoke….again.

"ami, it's ok. Did you have another bad dream? Your nee-san is here…" she trailed off at that point.

"so she has a little sister, eh?" he said that a little too loud. Considering the fact her eye's flew open.

(now back to miki and yoru)

"bad idea? How so?" miki questioned.

Yoru just let out a sigh. "3...2..." there was a scream. They rushed to the bedroom not even noticing that the door was open.

When they went into the room amu was on top of ikuto and she was strangling him. "ikuto you BAKA! I'll whup your butt!"

"whats wrong I heard a scream!" Tadase ran into the door way with a brown haired boy, an innocent looking girl with pig tails, a long, purple haired boy, a long, blonde haired girl, and boy with glasses.

"did he get you pregnant?" the brown haired boy joked.

Miki looked over to them. "umm…will you be staying for dinner?" she turned around and immediately, you guessed it, ran and su popped up.(you think I FORGOT about them!?)

"OHAYO!" they shouted in unison.

* * *

Keiko: haha! Cliffhanger!! I'm evil I know.-uses Tadase's evil laugh-

Ikuto: not so evil

Keiko:-stops- what!?

Ikuto: that was a HOT moment with me and amu

Amu:….keiko is SO eviiil

Keiko: thanks amu, I know!

Yoru: wait….were is MY hot moment with miki!?

Miki: YEA!Everyone: -stare-

Miki: what, everyone is a pervert, I just admit it.

Yoru: YES!

Keiko: o….k….umm…sorry if the characters seem a little ooc.

Ikuto: reviews make her type FASTER! REVIEW! And if you love me...review, I'll have hotter moments!

Keiko:……….WHAT HE SAID! -hides from amu-

Amu: WHAT!?


	3. Chapter 3

Keiko: hurrah! Another awesome chapter!!

Ikuto: yahoo! Amu!!

Amu: yea?

Ikuto: -smirks-

Amu: what? What? WHAT!?

Keiko: I don't think he can talk, I think his smirk got stuck

Amu: eh!? I'm…gonna….leave…..now…

Ikuto: -grabs amu and pulls her in bed room-

Keiko: WAIT! Use the guest bed…

Amu: your not helping!?

Keiko: any…way…..I don't own shugo chara, if I did I'd put out A LOT more books in English, then I'd have a line of ikuto plushies and give them to all that reviewed. And when that day comes, for those whom have yet to review but read the story, you don't get one. -steals Tadase's laugh- MUAHAHAHAAAA!

Ikuto: scary

Keiko: -stops- oh, you got your smirking problem fixed?

Ikuto: well, after scaring me like that yea.

**

* * *

**

There's a new witch in school!?

"OHAYO!" ran and su yelled in unison.

EVERYONE gasped. "ran, su!" miki and amu ran after them as they flew above there heads, they couldn't catch them.

Everyone else sweat dropped. "what the hell!?" kukai shouted. "what are those things!?" Tadase shouted.

"things!?" ran and su shouted in unison. "we are not things! We are hinamori amu, and sizuki miki's familiars."

Miki and amu grabbed them. "what the hell are you doing!?" amu shouted. "why did you do that, now everyone will know our secret!" miki whispered loudly.

"secret?" everyone questioned in unison. "fine, I guess we'll have to tell you." amu walked up to them. Miki just stood behind her kinda scared. 'I wonder what yoru would think?' she thought to herself.

"first" amu said holding up a finger "you must never tell anyone. "anyone!" the familiars shouted. "second" amu said holding another "if you do I'll whup your butt! Got it?"

"hai" everyone said in unison. Yoru looked over to miki who looked like she was about to cry. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "it's alright miki, I won't judge." yoru whispered in her ear loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ikuto had another thought. He walked over to amu and put his arms around her waist. "oi, what do you think your doing!? I'll whup your-" she was cut off by a hand over her mouth. He took it off.(his hand you pervs.)

"I…kuto?" she questioned. "you know I wouldn't be lying if I said I was interested in you, right?"

Tadase cleared his throat, loudly sounding kinda jealous. "can we please here the rest of this 'secret'?"

"o…oh…right…" miki said walking away from yoru and to amu who walked away from ikuto, who looked disappointed.(ikuto: well yea, that could have been an R rated moment! Keiko: I'd rather leave this story T)

Amu and miki stood in the room as everyone else stood at the end of the room. They snapped there fingers and there was a puff of smoke.

Everyone was coughing but as soon as the smoke cleared some of the guys got nose bleeds.

Miki was wearing a SHORT pair of shorts.(boy short bikini short) a pair of thigh socks(with the strap thing that connects the shorts and socks) and a tight vest that was dark blue and was……short. It only covered her boobs. She also had her hat and bag with her. Her shoes were black.

Amu wore, in simple terms, amulet devil minus the hat, bat clips, and tail.

But what caught everyone's attention(-gasp-secret of the fangs REVEILED!) was on both. They both had black….cat ears and tail!?

Ikuto walked up to amu and grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her to his chest. She blushed so red it was hard to compete to her outfit.

"well aren't you just the little devil now." he whispered in her ear. "I'm a cat." she said simply.

"um….yoru?" miki looked over to him I swear I saw his soul leave his body(like amu does)and a nose bleed.

"yoru? Yoru? Yoru!?" miki ran over to him shaking him violently. "yoru wake up!" she yelled in his ear.

No reply.

Miki only had one idea.(-fan girls lean in-) she pushed her lips to his in a deep, passionate kiss.

He regained consciousness and closed his eye's and put his hand on miki's cheeks.

"get a room!" everyone yelled in unison. Miki giggled a little. "ok"

She took yoru's hand and walked out the room and headed to her bed room. "wait!"

Everyone turned to look at ikuto who was digging through his pockets. He pulled out a square shaped piece of paper thing(OMG XD)and tossed it to yoru.

Everyone sweat dropped except amu who looked confused.

"yoru, whats that?" miki asked looking at it. "I'll explain when we get there." they walked out. Everyone sweat dropped except amu who was very confused.

"ikuto, what WAS that?" amu questioned. "oh…I get it now!" they heard miki on the other side of the room.

"umm…I'll tell you when we need it." ikuto said knowing she was clueless.

"wait….you never explained about the-" nagehiko was cut off. "wait till miki and yoru get back." kairi added.

"While were waiting let us introduce ourselves." Tadase added.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx15 minutes and some introductions later.XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"were back!" yoru said walking in the room with miki sleeping in his arms, dressed messily and hair a mess.(both)

He sat on the bed with miki held tight in his arms. "was your first time fun little brother?" ikuto asked.

Yoru blushed and everyone else sweat dropped. He smiled and hugged miki's sleeping form in his arms.

"yoru….I….lo…ve…..yo…u" miki mumbled in her sleep. He hugged her tighter. "I love you too, miki"

Amu cleared her throat….loudly. "we're still here ya know.." amu walked over to them.

"miki needs to sleep." amu said moving miki's bangs out here face.

'we've been friends for so long. I remember like its yesterday.'

**FLASHBACK(YAY!!)(there like….7? I guess)**

_There was a small, chibi miki huddled on the ground sobbing to herself._

_"oi, why are you crying?" a small chibi amu flew over to her._

_"I-I'm lost." miki barely got out. "lost? Can't you fly?" amu asked, miki shook her head._

_"well, come on." amu held out her hand. "w-what?" miki asked as she stopped crying._

_"I'll teach you, by the way, my names amu." miki smiled "I'm miki!"_

_"ok miki, lets be friends!" miki grabbed amu's hand and that was a start of a new friendship._

**END FLASHBACK!**

Yoru got up and walked to miki's room. He took a nap with her.

"wait….what about dinner…..isn't this how this whole thing started?" ikuto asked.

"oh, well it was miki's turn, but there are a lot of people here, so I'll finish and make more" amu said transforming back and running to the kitchen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx10 minutes later(in this time everything was explained)XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"so….your witches?" rima asked(FINALLY! She speaks!) "yep" amu said finishing cutting up something.

"then whats with the ears and tail?" yaya yelled(wow, she's been quiet)across the room.

"huh? All witches have ears and a tail…" amu said cool&spicy like.

Yoru and miki walked into the room. Yoru was holding her hand leading the way.

"can you do magic?" yaya asked with sparkling eyes.

Amu signed. She snapped her fingers and a piece of…..chocolate…appeared in yaya's hands.

She took it and ate it. "wow! It's so good!" yaya exclaimed happily.

"we have to be in true form to do more advanced magic. The chocolate thing I learned when I was a child." amu smiled at how happy yaya was.

"we can do imitations too." amu said. She snapped her fingers and became an exact replica of kukai.

"what the!?" kukai yelled. Amu whispered something in his ear and nodded. They ran out the room and back in. "who's who?!" they both yelled in unison.

miki pointed. "did you forget amu?"

"forget what?" rima asked.

"witches can sense other witches presence." miki said plainly.

"I didn't forget….I wanted to see if they knew there friends" amu pouted turning back.

"hey," Tadase caught their attention, "if your witches and trained in magic, do you come from another world?"

"yes," miki started to explain. "we come from the magical world(plain much?)and only few witches are allowed to come to the human world, but we return when we finish high school."

Yoru felt pain in his chest as he heard that last part.

"d-does that mean after high school we'll never see each other again?" yoru asked, he felt pain he has never experienced before, a heart beginning to break.

Miki giggled "of course we'll see each other again, if you even want you can stay in the magical world with me, or I can stay here with you. But if I decide to stay here in the human world, I will lose all my powers."

Yoru felt relief.

"I have an idea! Why don't we all go visit our world and show you guys around!" amu said.

"yea!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Before that, shouldn't we eat?" rima said breaking the happy moment.

"tomorrow then." kairi said.

With that they ate sashimi(cats duh!) and had a good nights rest!(not in the same dorm so ya know)

* * *

Keiko: phew, end of chapter……..something…..I'm tired get off my back! It's late!

Miki: I am completely satisfied with this chapter!

Yoru: me too

Ikuto: I thought I was the cat?

Amu: why cats?

Keiko: CUZ!!……..um…..oh yea….ikuto and yoru are cats in the show, so I switched it!

Amu: nice….I bet NO ONE saw THAT coming.

Ikuto: even I didn't see that coming

Keiko: BWAHAHAAA!

Tadase: why does ikuto get amu?

Keiko: why are you so gay looking?

Tadase:…..

Keiko: exactly. But ya know….gay people are cool!

Tadase: I'm not gay

Keiko: course not-rolls eyes-

Tadase: fine…I give up!-puts head in keiko's lap-

Keiko: good little gay kid -pets-

Everyone: -sweat drops-

Keiko: anyway sorry for not updating in awhile, but hey, don't complain I got you a good chapter here! PLEASE!! REVIEW! I LUV getting reviews! Gives me somtin to do.

Ikuto: …somtin to do? You can write more….

Keiko: I do but reviews are SOOOOOOO nice!! There pretty and shiny and shit!


	4. Chapter 4

Keiko: hello……

Ikuto: is that all you got to say?

Keiko: shaddup!

Ikuto: umm….ok….amu whats up with you? Lets do the disclaimer together

Amu: …NO!

Ikuto: calm down don't get your panties in a knot!

Amu: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?

Tadase: -wakes up and gets off keiko's lap- whats this? It looks like a….SEX COLLAR!?

Keiko: I needed to put SOME form of identification around your neck. There's even a tag.

_Tag reads- Tadase(aka: little gay kid) property of Keiko Hayasaka!_

Tadase: but….it's a sex collar.

Keiko: yea, I didn't want to disturb you, you were sleeping ya know. I had to borrow from ikuto and amu.

Tadase: I thought amu was mine!?

Keiko: no….

Keiko: these are getting long…..lets get on with the damn story! I do NOT own shugo chara! If I did tadase would have already admitted he was gay.

Tadase: HEY!

Keiko: and SO sorry for not updating in awhile!

* * *

There's a new witch in school!?

"you all ready? It's spring break, we can stay for awhile, now speed it up!" amu was yelling at everyone to grab there stuff and move there asses!

"sorry, nagehiko, tadase, and kairi couldn't make it." rima was being a little clingy to amu.

"but yaya and rima can! Lets go!" yaya was overly excited about the 'sleep over.'

Ikuto and yoru were walking towards.

"Everyone ready?" miki asked cheerfully. Everyone grabbed there bags and nodded.

Miki and amu transformed to there 'true' selves(cat ears and tail)and raised there hands and a black hole looking thing(ikuto: old. Keiko: SHUDDUP!)appeared.

"hop in, oh, and once your there you will be able to fly freely." amu added. Rima got nervous.

"w-why don't we just….walk?" rima questioned.

"our world is different, you see there is no ground, only a few spots here and there cuz the ground is an endless lake, mostly all the buildings are in mid air, the higher the house is, the more wealthy that family is and the bigger the house." miki was about to hop in.

Yaya gabbed and hugged miki tightly "wahhhhh! Yaya doesn't want to fall!" yaya look on the verge of tears.

"it's ok." miki tried comforting her.

"lets go already" amu was annoyed.

"awww…amu, you don't have to be so cold ya know." he walked up to her but rima gave him a -I-am-scared-to-death-right-now-of-going-to-this-place-and-if-you-make-me-leave-my-escort-you-will-never-get-it-on-with-amu- glare and ikuto got the whole message.(I don't know how though)

"alright, lets go." amu jumped in followed by rima(still clinging for dear life) miki, yoru, and ikuto pulled yaya in.

"were here" amu shouted back.

"wow! This place is amazing! YAY! This is so fun!" yaya started going in circles. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"oi, amu-chan, miki-chan, back so soon!?" two boys who looked identical flew up. They also had cat ears and tail.(they looked like woo and soul in sugar rune plus cat ears and tail…wait…they ARE them, I'm too lazy to make up my own characters, but I don't own them. )

"woo, soul, hey! Whats up!" amu and miki flew over to them.

"hey, are those humans? I've never seen ones before, minus your dad, amu-chan!" soul joked with amu and woo flew over to ikuto.

"yo." glared ikuto.

"hey." I don't think woo likes him. His ears twitched.

"weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" yaya flew up to them.(I wondered were she was…)

"OHAYO!" yaya shouted at woo who was taken aback.

"h-hi?" yaya got closer to his face and he blushed.

"woo, Looks like you got a girlfriend!" soul was joking.

"N-NO!" woo shouted back.

"ah, shut up." amu punched soul in the face.

"awww, amu-koi, you should learn to control your anger! Ikuto flew up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"mou, ikuto! Again!?" amu struggled, it was useless. She gave up. Rima was lonely and floated to miki.

She grabbed miki, not wanting to fall. "it's ok, rima-chan." miki petted her head.

Soul smirked(ikuto: hey! You stole my thing!) he flew up to rima and got his face close to hers.

Rima looked up a little shocked. "boo."

Rima screamed and let go, to fall. woo and soul were laughing there asses off while ikuto and yoru freaked. Amu and miki signed, they snapped there fingers and rima landed on a giant, fluffy white pillow. She floated up.

She floated over to soul and started going animated on his ass! He smirked. He grabbed he arms and got to her face. "your really cute when your mad." rima blushed. (ikuto: why is this dude acting like ME!?)

"well, we should get going…NOW!" amu said.

"fine…" everyone said in unison.

"lets go to our hide out, woo and soul can come too." miki suggested.

"YEA!" everyone said in unison.

They were floating for awhile till they came up to what looked like a hotel.

They floated, then walked in. people were staring at the 'humans'.

"miki, why is everyone staring at us." yoru whispered.

"it's fine, there aren't that many humans here." miki grabbed yoru's hand.

"hey whats up!" amu said to the girl working the desk.

"hey amu-chan, it's been awhile, seems you picked up a few friends. Here is your key." the woman handed amu a key.

"come on guys, lets go!" they walked, then floated, then walked till they reached a door.

"whats this?" rima eyed the door.

"we were friends with the manager since we were kids, he always let us play in a room." miki explained.

"but I'm surprised we didn't run into-" amu was interrupted.

"amu-chan!" a boy with brown, short hair with a boy with long-ish black hair ran with him and yelled…

"miki-chan!"

"oh god, yuudai and yukio…." amu and miki said in unison. They caught up.

"hey, babe." yuudai said to amu.

"same to you, miki-chan." yukio said to miki. They both scoffed.

"we told you, stay the hell away from us." both girls said in unison.

The guys put there hands to the wall stopping the girls from walking away, they were pinned.

"come on, babe." yuudai inched closer. Yukio was doing the same until……

"get you filthy hands away from her!" ikuto and yoru yelled in unison running up to them and punching them in the face.

"oi! Who are you!" yukio yelled.

"haha! There human! And I think they have crushes on amu and miki-chan!" yuudai laughed his ass off.

Miki and amu growled, then, they looked at each other, nodded, and headed towards the clueless, mad guys.

Amu grabbed ikuto's shirt and kissed him forcefully, miki did the same to yoru.

The other guys just stood there, agape. They walked off angrily.

"guess it's time to tell you what that paper thing was, amu-koi." ikuto whispered in her ear.

"ikuto, how many do you have left?" yoru asked.

"plenty." ikuto, amu, yoru, and miki ran in the room, locking it and ikuto dropped a few.

And they lived happily ever after!

Wait….what ever happened to rima and yaya?

"they forgot we were here, didn't they…" rima and yaya sweat dropped.

"yep! Yaya is mad now!" yaya pouted.

"hey girls!" woo and soul appeared in front of them.

They looked at each other, then looked at the boy's and nodded.

Yaya and rima picked up a few papery things, grabbed there hands and walked away.

NOW everyone lived happily ever after!:)

* * *

Keiko: done!

Ikuto: that's IT!? You could've gave us a hotter moment ya know…

Keiko: you'll have hotter moments in my next fic!

Ikuto: good!

Amu: go-WHA-!?

Keiko: you heard me, sis!

Amu: sis-?

Keiko: you'll get it in my next story!-winks- you know the drill! Review or I'll rip that baby out of your stomach and fuck it! XD!

Ikuto: O.o

Amu: o.O


	5. sorry

Keiko:

listen,

I'm

VERY

sorry

for

not

updating

in

awhile,

and

when

I

did

it

sucked,

I

have

writers

block

for

this

story,

vote

please

and

tell

me

if

I

should

change

the

last

chapter

or

keep

it

how

it

is,

again

I'm

sorry,

and

if

you

vote

'new',

it'll

take

awhile

to

update

cuz

I

have

too

many

amuto

stories

floating

in

my

mind

NEEDING

release!


End file.
